


Famous

by LissaWho5



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Bullying, Famous!Jack, Homophobia, Jack is in a band, Mark is a jerk in the begining, Multi, Other, Singer/actor!Jack, There are going to be many ships, There will be many YouTubers, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6262945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a actor/singer in a famous band, the star in a hit TV show, and occasionally post videos on YouTube. He used to be bullied for being gay and is now an out  spoken activist for LBGTQ+ . He has friends that support him. He has a good life. But, what will happen when Mark, a man who use to bully him, comes back into his life and wants to be, at least, friends, again? Join us on this story of friendship, romance, and fame to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End of High School

Famous

_Freak!_

_Nerd!_

_Gay!_

_Loser!_

He heard those words as he left his high school for a final time.

“It’s the last day and you finished it. You made it all four years!” Thought  Sean. Sean then hopped onto a bus to get to the apartment that he was living at with his best friend Luna.

He began to think about his time in High School.

Sean had been going to this high school for four years. For two of those years, he’s been bullied by this group of “popular” kids. While the whole group was bad, six in particular were the worse to Sean.

First, there was Felix. He was a Swedish, attractive, homophobic jerk who thought it was fun to push Jack down and throw paper at him.

Then, there was Ken. He was Felix’s best friend but besides that there wasn’t that much to say about him. He treated Jack about as well as Felix did.

The same could be said for three others of the group: Dan, Chris, and Kory.

The final and the most hurtful bully was Mark. Mark treated Sean the worse. He pushed him, got Sean into trouble, beat him up, and called him some very rude names.

But that wasn’t why Mark’s behavior hurt Sean so much. No, the reason was that Sean and Mark used to be best friends. They used to be boyfriends, the summer before 10th grade.

The summer before 10th grade, Sean and Mark used to be incredibly close and would tell each other everything. Mark was the first person Sean came out to and Vice Versa. Sean stayed with Mark’s family when his homophobic parents kicked him out.

But all of that changed during 10th grade.  Mark started hanging out with some very homophobic people who thought men should love and play sports and be very masculine and let’s just say that Sean was not that at all. Sean was actually very nerdy, horrible at most sports, loved the arts (especially singing and acting), and loved video games.

So, of course, Sean was an easy target. A very easy target.

Another thing about Mark was that he used all of the things he knows about Sean to hurt him. He spread rumors that Sean is gay and that Sean is an orphan. Whenever Mark beat up Sean he whispered all of the secrets he knew about him in his ear. He messaged him constantly, with threats.

Thankfully high school is over.

“The last few years have been hard,” Thought Sean as he stepped off the bus, “But it’s over now, and it is time for a new beginning.”  

 

 

 


	2. The Beginning of an Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally arrives home and gets a gift from his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the positive responses I have gotten so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Home sweet home.”I thought to myself as I use my key.

“SURPRISE!!” A small crowd yells. I jump back in surprise. I look up it’s all of my friends/ fellow band members!

No one at school knows this, but I’m in a band. My performer name is JackSepticEye. Unlike the rest of the group, I didn’t come up with my band name. The other members gave it to me. To make a long story short, I told them that I would rather be called Jack than Sean and we met while I had an eye infection. Then PJ came up with JackSepticEye and the name stuck. The band’s name is _Neon Green Poison._ Currently we have posted a few covers on YouTube and we are trying to finish up are album. Are YouTube channel has like three videos and ten subscribers.

After knowing Luna for a few months, she learned I can sing and write songs (I had already written an album worth of songs) and she asked me to join because they needed a new lead singer. I gladly accepted. After a few months with the rest of the band, we became like a family.

This band had had six members, unless you counted Luna our manager.

First there is Phil, are guitarist. His performer name is Amazing Phil. He has black hair and striking blue eyes. He has a sweet heart and an optimistic view on life. He also loves lions, for some reason.

Then, there is Tyler. His band name is.......Tyler. He plays the keyboard for the group. He has blond hair and Black glasses. He can be sweet but he can also be very sassy and raunchy.

Next, there is Ryan but, he prefers to be called Cryaotic or Cry. He is the group drummer. He has brown hair and grey eyes. He also has this thing where he wears a mask whenever he performs. Cry is very shy, but once he lets you in he’s incredibly sweet and loyal.

Then, there is PJ. He plays the base. His performer name is KickThePJ. He has green eyes and brown hair. PJ was definitely one of the most creative members of the group. He is always coming up with stories. Once he came up with some strange story with a squirrel named Chompy and a sword named a Toothpick.

Then, there is Mary. Her band name is SuperMary. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She played the violin for the group. Yes, I know the violin isn’t usually the most common band instrument, but somehow she is able to blend it into the songs we sing. Mary was definitely one of the mot artistic people I know. Her favorite way to show case her talents were through art, so she does the make up for are videos.

Finally, there is Luna. My best friend. Her performer name is Luna Moon. She’s two years older than me (like the rest of the group) but we ended up having math class together when I tested into AP math.

Luna and I became partners for some project and we became close soon after that. She learned about my situation with Mark and her parents agreed to let me stay with them, so I no longer had to stay with Mark. And I moved we moved into an apartment once Luna graduated and got a stable job as a waitress for restaurant. She is our bands manager and will occasionally sing.

“Guys, what are ye doing here?!” I happily exclaimed.

“Like we wouldn’t be here to celebrate our favorite Irishman graduating High School!” Said Phil.

“We’re so proud of you Jack!” Said Tyler.

“We know the last few months have been hard,” said Mary, “and we are so happy you made it.”

The whole group knew about me being bullied but only Luna actually knew who it was.

“Thank ye guys so much!” I yell.

“But that’s not all, we got you a cookie-cake,” said PJ, “we also got you a present!”

They step back so I could walk to a table, I saw a cookie-cake that said _Congrats Buddy We’re So Proud of You!_ And a medium sized box with green wrapping paper on it. I picked up the present. I open the present. It’s a camera. To be more specific it’s a recording camera that I really wanted.

“Oh my gosh! Thank you!” I yell.”Guys, you shouldn’t have!”

“It was no problem, buddy.” Said Luna, pulling me in for a hug.

“We just remembered you saying that you wanted a new camera so, we each put in some money so you could get a one that you would like.”

“Like it? I love it!”I yelled.

“We’re glad that you do.” Said Mary.

“Guys I’m to use this camera so much. I’m going to put everything into our channel.” I explained, “ If you guys are up to it I’m going to use the summer and any other time I have and I’m going to post covers, our songs, sketches, vlogs and anything else I can think of!”

“Well, I know I’m up for it.” Said Phil.

The rest of the group said they were as well.

“Guys,” said Jack, “This is the beginning of something great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I have many things planned as well as many ships! So, get ready! 
> 
> Also Comments, Constructive Criticism, Hits, and Kudos are always appreciated! :D


	3. On The Way To The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jack sits in a cab, he thinks about what has happen over the 10 year span when he left high school and now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! 
> 
> I mean I haven't updated this for more than two months! I feel so bad!
> 
> Spoiler alert, this chapter isn't that good, and it mostly exposition and saying what has happen between where the last chapter ended and this one starts since there's a huge time skip.
> 
> Also important: I changed Troye to Kory in the first chapter. This is important, I can not tell you why, since that would spoil things. But that is all I have changed.
> 
> Enough of me rambling, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy!

10 years later (3rd Person POV)

_He stares at the city in front of him. He stares at it for what seems like forever. He knows he doesn’t need to be here anymore. He knows he needs to use his powers to protect the world and not just this town that he has come to know as home. He knows this city doesn’t need his powers. He feels his 3 fellow team members walk close to him._

_“John” Says Carrie his best friend._

_“You know we need to leave. This city will be fine without us.” Says his husband Jacob._

_“You know we’re done here. We do what we always do,” says Maria, his other best friend. “We saved the day. This city no longer needs us.”_

_“You’re right.” Says John, finally speaking up. “But guys, promise me that you will remember one thing.”_

_“Of course John.” Says Jacob._

_“We don’t know what will happen out there. There will probably be enemies bigger than any we have faced before.” Says John with certainty in his voice. “But no matter how hard it is we will face it. Together._

“CUT!!” The director yells.

* * *

 

Time Skip/Jacks POV

I quickly exit out of the building where we were filming. I put my hood over my head and put my sunglasses on so I could avoid paparazzi and my fans. I would actually go and talk to everyone, I love my fans, heck I feel horrible calling them that, but I’m kind of in a hurry. I’m trying to get to one of my band mate’s house for the release party of our band’s new album. It’s a pretty big deal, not because of the album (even though it’s a big deal to me as well) but we’re going to meet Phil’s new boy friend. So currently I am waiting for a cab to pick me up.

After a few minutes, a cab picks me up.

As I sit in the backseat.  I think about my journey so far.

After I graduated High School our band threw everything into our channel. We uploaded as often and as consistently as possible.  We put a bunch of covers, and eventually a complete album. We kept posting and spending all of our time (that wasn’t dedicated to college/work) into it. After almost two years of this, we eventually gained a decent sized following and got signed on to a record company.

After a fan base growing some more after that, we finally made it big with a song about my feeling towards my ex and my first boyfriend after Mark. 

Anyway, around this time I decided to start to put more time and energy into acting.  I auditioned for a lot of roles, most of which I didn’t get, but I kept trying and after a good amount of time, I finally started getting small parts in TV Shows and Movies.

Then I got a part that changed my life.

I got a part as a onetime character named Toxin (whose real name was John) in a super hero show called _Power._ The character I played was some guy who gained the ability to shoot poison. I filmed it, got my pay check and started to look for more work.

But Toxin became a fan favorite and I was brought back as a full time character. I even got my own spin off, which was called _Toxin_ , which I just filmed the series finale now.

I met some very good people while filming the show. Four stand out, though.

There was my director Susan, who was very new to directing. In fact, _Toxin_ was her first ever show. She was a natural though, and she was amazing at what she did.

Then there were my co-stars Val (She played Maria), Debby (She played Carrie) and Blake (He played Jacob).   They were all amazing and I feel very privileged by the fact I got to work with them.

I, as well as the rest of my band mates, have also become huge spokes people LBGTQ+. I came out pretty early into my career. Of course, I’ve gotten A LOT of hate for it. But, I have never regretted my decision once. Not when I get so many letters and E-mails from people saying how much of a motivation I am and how much seeing someone who is gay be on top, really helps them.

Oh gosh, this whole part must make me sound so pretentious. I swear, I’m not! I’m very grateful and I’m not sure how I got so lucky. I’m so thankful for every person who has ever liked my stuff, ever.

I stop thinking about this stuff as I pull into Cry’s house. We decided to have the party at his house since it’s the biggest house out of the houses are band members.

The party isn’t supposed to be that big; just the band members, my co-stars, a few good friends, and few people from the record company, as well as some interviewers who are supposed to stop by for a few minutes. After they leave we’re going to start the real party  and act like the idiots that we are! That’s also when I’ll meet Phil’s new boyfriend.

I can’t wait for the party to start!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry that it took me so long to write this! I will update this much more frequently! What I did was unacceptable and I have no excuse. I hope you can forgive me......
> 
> Anyway I want to know what you guys thought about this chapter:  
> -Who do you think Phil's new BF is?  
> -What do you about Jack?  
> -Out of curiosity, why do you think I changed Troye (Yes, it is Troye Sivan) to Korey (Yes, It is Korey Kuhl, the one who was on amazing race)?  
> -What do you think will happen next?
> 
> As always Constructive Criticism, Comments, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Old Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil brings home a new boyfriend. But this new boyfriend is familiar to Dan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm so sorry this took so long! And this chapter is so short. To make it up to you, I'll post another chapter of this today or tomorrow. And if I don't I'm literally the worst person .

**1st Person/ Jack's POV**

I've been at the party for about an hour and the press and the record company people have finally left. Now it's time for the real party to begin!

Right now I'm sitting at the couch awaiting for Phil's knew bae to show up and for the gaming system to get ready. Cry and Mary is setting up the gaming system, Tyler and PJ are in the kitchen eating, and Luna is walking all over the place entertaining all of our other guest, while Phil is waiting by the back door (anxiously waiting for Dan to get here).

After what feels like forever, Phil finally calls us over. I walk to him and I see a boy next to him. He has brown hair and white skin but was still tanner than Phil. He looked familiar. Then it hit me.

 

"Dan Howell!"

Dan and Phil stared at me in shock.

"H-how do you know my name?" Dan stuttered out.

"It's me Sean McLoughlin! We went to school together."

"Sean McLoughlin. Oh god! I didn't even recognize you."

There was an awkward silence, but then Tyler breaks it by asking an incredibly invasive question that caused Dan and Phil to blush and everyone else to laugh. Except Luna and I. Nobody noticed the strange behavior from us though.

Luna and I just look at each other, realizing what has happened.

Phil had just one of my bullies back into my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again I'm so sorry for how long this chapter took. I hope you can forgive me.
> 
> Anyway I want to know you guys think:
> 
> -Thoughts on Dan?
> 
> -Thoughts on Phil?
> 
> -Any idea where this will go?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, Constructive Criticism, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated.


	5. A question and a beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan asks Jack a question. Also another character enters the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! Welcome to the new chapter. I hope you enjoy!

**3 rd Person/ Jack’s POV**

The party continued on. Everybody was so focused on Dan that no one noticed how strange Luna and Jack were acting. Our protagonist and his best friend just kind of stood around and observed the others.

When the party was over and most of the guest were leaving, and Dan and Phil were about to leave, Dan pulled Jack aside to talk with him.

“Look Sean-“

“Jack.”

Dan gave him a confused look.

“I hate the name Sean. The only people who called me Sean were my parents and everyone at that he** that is also known as high school.”

“Okay Jack. I just want to apologize for how I treated you in high school. I was going through a hard time in my personal life during high school, and one, I didn’t want to be bullied or attacked because of what I loved so I picked on someone like me, and two I had an unhealthy way of dealing with my anger back then. Again I’m really sorry.”

Jack just looked at him and sighed. Even though he was slightly annoyed by Dan saying that he was like him.

“It’s fine. I’ve forgiven you guys a long time ago.”

Dan released a sigh of release.

“Also Jack could you do me a favor?”

“What is it?”

“Could you possibly not tell anyone, especially Phil, who I used to be?”

Jack just stared at him blankly.

“I make no promises.”

Jack then, quietly, left the room.

* * *

**Jack's POV/ 1st Person**

"So let's review. Dan bullied you, felt bad about, asked for forgiveness, you forgave him, he asked you not to tell anyone about what he did, and you said something and just left?" Said Luna, after I told her what happened with Dan. The party had ended and Luna and I had gone back to our house. (Yes were still roommates)

"Yep."

"Well, what are you going to do? Tell the others or keep it a secret, like Dan wants you to.

"I have no idea." I said defeated.

* * *

  
Mark’s POV

I was driving into the parking lot of my apartment building, and one of his songs came on the radio.

It was one of his older ones, one that about me.

His lyrics were meaningful and describe how I broke up with him.

_“And when you officially left,_

_I saw her lipstick stains on your neck._

_You said our love was just phase,_

_Those words brought me so much pain_

_And you stayed in my life,_

_You used your words like a knife._

_You used them to bring me pain._

_You words drove me insane._

_Well I hope your happy now_

_While you fly and I’m on the ground._

_So I guess this is the end,_

_Goodbye my friend._

I walked into my apartment and I started to cry.

Why was I such an idiot! I cheated on Jack, left him, and bullied him and tried to destroy. Why? Because he I was scared of being bullied so I hurt Jack to make myself look stronger.

I regret that to this day.

I go onto my laptop to go online.

While I was browsing, I saw Jack announced on twitter that he was meeting up with he was going on a small tour. (Just a few areas in California)

I looked up at the locations and realized he was stopping at a place in my area.

I looked up ticket prices and realized I could afford them. Actually I could afford tickets AND backstage passes, where I could meet the band members, including Jack.

Maybe I could meet him and apologize in person. Maybe he’ll forgive me? I doubt it.

But I’ll never know until I try.

I buy the ticket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter! I want to know your thoughts:
> 
> -Thoughts on Dan?
> 
> -What do you think Jack should do?
> 
> -Thoughts on Mark?
> 
> -Any ideas on where this story will go?
> 
> -Thoughts on the story?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments, Constructive Criticism, Kudos and Hits are appreciated.
> 
> Have a great day! :)


	6. On Hold- A/N

Hey Guys.

I’m sorry to say, but this story is currently on hold.

I’m not deleting it or giving up on it at all.  I’m going to continue it, it’s just I feel overwhelmed by all the stories I have out/ I’m working on.

I also feel really guilty about not updating, I’m so sorry. You guys deserve better.

And having severe writers block and lack of any motivation is not helping me at all.

So I decided that I’m going to focus on one story; Hitorinbo Envy since there’s only a chapter and maybe an epilogue left.

And I’m keeping my one shots book open because I get ideas for one-shots every now and then.

So for now this story is on hold. I’ll definitely continue it one day, but I just can’t do it right now.

Also I’ve read every comment you guys left and I assure I’ve read all of them and I’m so grateful, and I love you all!

So goodbye for now.

-Lissa


	7. Happily Reunited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark sees Jack, but will it end happily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.....
> 
> I just hope you enjoy the chapter.

**_3 rd Person POV_ **

**Warning: Implied Panic Attack**

Mark put on his sunglasses and grabbed his car keys. He went into his car and drove to the venue.

“This is the night,” he thought, “let’s hope this ends well.”

Mark walked to his seat, just as the members of Neon Green Poison, walked onto stage. The crowd erupted into cheers.

“How are you guys tonight?!” Asked Jack. The crowd responded by yelling. If you listened closely you could hear a few people crying, and some even yelling “Marry me!” or “I love you!”

Jack chuckled, “I’m taking that as your doing alright.”

The crowd screamed again.

“Enough talking for now, let’s get on with the show!”

The concert was a huge success, like it usually was. The band sounded amazing and also interacted with the audience in between songs.

They even did a few covers, such as “Lying is the most fun a girl can have, without taking off her clothes” by Panic! At The Disco “Colors” by Halsey, and “Teen Idle” by Marina and The Diamonds.

It felt like it had been only 15 minutes when Jack yelled “Goodnight LA!”

As the members walked off stage, Mark made his way over to the security line to get backstage.

After he passed security he went into this lobby area where a bunch of other fans where. He stayed behind and waited until everyone had left until he went up.

He went directly up to the green haired Irishman and said,

“Hello Jack.”

It took Jack a few seconds to recognize the familiar voice and to process what’s going on. But once it did, only one word was able to escape Jack’s mouth at first.

“M-Mark?”

After the word left his mouth, everything seemed to come to Jack’s mind at once. The horrible memories of betrayal and bullying, the years of pain he caused, the time he spent living in the same house as his tormentor, the cheating, but also the good memories, of staying up all night playing video games, of walking in meadows, of singing in the car together, of cuddling, of when Mark was kind and the beginning of the time they lived together. They all played in his head like a movie.

A gentle pull on his arm by Luna, pulled him out of this state.

“Jack is this _the_ Mark?

“Yes.” Said Jack, barely above a whisper.

Mark watching all of this felt tremendously guilty, “Look, Jack I’m sure this is a whole lot coming from me, but I wanted to say I’m sorry. I’m not looking for forgiveness, frankly, I’m not sure I deserve it but please just know I’m deeply sorry.”

 Luna was about to say something, probably menacing from the look in her face, (let’s thank the heaven there were no weapons around) but Jack stopped her. Jack sighed and looked Mark in the eye. “Look Mark, I get that you’re sorry, and I forgive you and frankly I like to talk this over, but not right here, not now. I’ll give you my personal Email, and you can message me there, but for now please leave.”

Mark nodded in understanding, Jack handed him a piece of paper with his email and then watched Mark left.

Jack turned around and saw the rest of the band mates and security looking at him nervously and kind of awkwardly.

Everyone just stood there awkwardly until Luna spoke up,

“Guys Jack and I are going home. We’ll see you later.”

They walked to the car, and started the hour and a half drive home. 15 minutes away Jack spoke. “I can’t freaking believe it Lu, first Dan comes back and makes me keep a promise I don’t know if I’ll keep, then Mark comes back,  said I talk to him based on a instinct without really thinking it through. What if he wants to get back together? I don’t think I could handle that type of commitment, especially with him.  Oh god why now! Just as I think things are going great, I’ll of this BS pops up. What’s next, am I going to have to deal with everyone from my past, are my parents gonna call? At that exact moment Jack looked down at his phone and saw he missed a call, it was from a familiar looking number, which the realized as is parents home phone.

Jack breathing began to hyperventilate; thankfully Luna was able to quickly pull into their driveway. She turned to Jack and touched his shoulder, “Breathe Jack, Breathe. Copy my breathing.” She began to slowly breathe in and out and, slowly but surely.

Jack copied her and his breathing slowed. Once he stopped, he began to sob, “Luna that was my parent’s number, what could they want? Why all of this now?”

“Oh Jack.” Was all Luna could manage to get out.

“What am I going to do?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been three months. Three months since I updated. I know this story was on hiatus but I still feel bad. Also I'm a liar, I never finished Hitorinbo Envy. 
> 
> I'm just so sorry. 
> 
> Anyway yes, this is no longer on hiatus, but expect infrequent updates. 
> 
> Songs that I mentioned:  
> Lying is the most fun:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8AZxUtZ2ZgI  
> Colors:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Trzzg6qL7Ic  
> Teen Idle:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NjX3omhMR0g  
> Anyway you guys know that your comments and Kudos help keep me going so please tell me what you think:
> 
> -Thoughts on Jack?  
> -What should Jack do?  
> -Thoughts on Mark?  
> -Do you think it was a good idea for Mark to go see Jack like that?  
> -Thoughts on Luna?  
> -Thoughts on who called Jack?
> 
> As always Comments, Constructive Criticism, Kudos, and Hits are appreciated.
> 
> See you guys when I can, 
> 
> -Lissa

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first (Intentional) multi-chapter fic! i hoped you enjoyed the first part. Stay tuned for updates. 
> 
> Also Comments, Hits, Constructive Criticism, and Kudos are appreciated! :D


End file.
